<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Dreams and Heartaches by joyeuxsoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361926">Of Dreams and Heartaches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyeuxsoo/pseuds/joyeuxsoo'>joyeuxsoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Doctor Kim Jongin | Kai, Doctor/Patient, First Love, M/M, Soldier Kyungsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyeuxsoo/pseuds/joyeuxsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Kim Jongin treats a wounded soldier who turns out to be his first love Do Kyungsoo, whom he left heartbroken to pursue his dreams to become a doctor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Dreams and Heartaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first EXO twitfic  posted on my Twitter account: @joyeuxsoo, and it was a bit of a mess so I edited it a bit added a bit of something here and there. </p>
<p>And here is the finished product.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it ❤😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Kim Jongin is ready to collapse, he and his team has treated a steady stream of injured casualties from the attack of terrorist since this morning. And it's now almost midnight. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming. A worried nurse handed him a cup of water which he gratefully drank, when a commotion grabbed his attention. </p>
<p>"Dr Kim, please! We need you."</p>
<p>He hurriedly approached the stretcher, a bloodied hand dangling from it. As he stands next to the patient and readies himself to check he was shook to the core. </p>
<p>There lies the love of his life, his first love, Do Kyungsoo. The man he left to pursue his dreams of being a doctor, now fighting for his life. He who never wanted to see him for breaking his heart, needs him now.</p>
<p>"Dr Kim? Are you alright?" A nurse asks him. Perhaps because he was staring at the patient for a bit longer than necessary. </p>
<p>Assessing Kyungsoo's injuries, Jongin quickly went to work. "Have the OR ready stat!" He shouts as they stabilize Kyungsoo for operation. He has always been meticulous about treating patients, but this one is too special to him. Kyungsoo MUST survive…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>An annoying tinny beep continues to pierce his consciousness. Trying his best to swat the thing that woke him, Kyungsoo tried to move his arms but it seems to be tied and wasn't able to move. He was blinded by bright lights as he tries to blink his way into wakefulness…</p>
<p>White... Everything was white. Then it all came to him in flashes, the attack, the fires, the two very young children he grabbed to bring to safety, the babies crying then the explosion… after that, nothing... </p>
<p>He was shivering, unable to move or ask for help... He's sinking in darkness, like an abyss swallowing him…</p>
<p>Tears started streaming from his eyes, panic stricken and moaning for help... </p>
<p>Can't move… can't breath… </p>
<p>Dark… too dark... </p>
<p>As the darkness enveloped him, he heard a honey smooth voice, calling his name...</p>
<p>"Kyungsoo!"</p>
<p>As he succumbs to the clutches of unconsciousness, he feels gentle hands brushing his tears away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The calmness surrounds him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Jongin was on his rounds when he decided to see Kyungsoo first. He doesn't really know what to say to him when they meet but...</p>
<p>"Damn it Jongin, you are a doctor, be professional!" He berated himself. He took a deep breath outside Kyungsoo's room and knocked twice.</p>
<p>What he wasn't expecting was Kyungsoo, half conscious and in a panic state, tears flowing down his face. He hurriedly went to his bedside:</p>
<p>"Kyungsoo!" </p>
<p>He's in pain, Jongin thought as he pushed a dose of morphine from Kyungsoo's IV drip to help him sleep and ease his pain.</p>
<p>He gently wiped the tears falling from Kyungsoo's with his fingers. Carefully avoiding the scratches and cuts from his face. </p>
<p>Even injured like this, he looks so handsome. He felt a stab of pain in his heart. He was supposed be mine. My brave handsome soldier. But I threw it all away.</p>
<p>Sadness suffused his being, here he is at the peak of his career. He is supposed to be happy. Seeing Kyungsoo made him realize how unhappy he has been all along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that incident, Jongin was again assigned to the ER. Barely able to rest as more casualties are brought in, Jongin constantly worries about Kyungsoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We need to talk." he tells himself. The question is when? As another patient was brought to him, he tiredly sighs…</p>
<p>After a few grueling days at the ER. Finally he is ending his shift there. He felt grubby and dead on his feet as he gathers his things from his office when an urgent knock &amp; a frantic nurse came in. </p>
<p>"Dr. Kim, there's an Emergency with Patient Do."</p>
<p>He dropped everything and ran.</p>
<p>He found Kyungsoo ripping off his IV, trying to get out of bed.</p>
<p>"I need to go out there! They need me!" He yelled while pushing the male nurses trying to calm him. He nods at the male nurses, telling them silently that he'll take care of this.</p>
<p>"Kyungsoo, please calm down"  Jongin held both Kyungsoo's hands in his.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo freezes then looks at him in anger. If looks could kill, Jongin would be dead by now. </p>
<p>Kyungsoo snatched his hands away from his grasp.</p>
<p>"YOU...!!!!" He shouts in anger. "You have the nerve to stop me from doing my duty? When you dropped everything just to pursue your dream?"</p>
<p>He pushed at me and I was stunned.</p>
<p>He smirked. </p>
<p>"Even the one who loved and treasured you the most would be an obstacle, you say. So you have no right to stop me now."</p>
<p>I was rooted on the spot. The nurses went out one by one, sensing something. Kyungsoo went to the cabinet to grab his soiled uniform and wore them over the hospital gown. </p>
<p>Wasting no time, he pierced me with a glare.</p>
<p>"This is MY dream now... You have no right to stop me!" </p>
<p>I stood there watching him limp out of the room. Unable to take a step to follow him, tears fell from my eyes.</p>
<p>Its his turn to leave me for his dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Days, weeks passed. Jongin was gaunt and tired. He does his job almost mechanically, and has very little appetite. Even his superiors were quite worried about him. Dr Zhang stopped by his side one day asking him if he needed a vacation, the board would give him one.</p>
<p>Jongin forced a smile and said he's fine. He just needs to sleep. Which is true since he couldn't sleep, as he closes his eyes he could see Kyungsoo's accusatory look as he turns from him and walks out the door. </p>
<p>Dr Zang taps his shoulder as he leaves "sleep" he whispers.</p>
<p>Jongin sighed when Dr Zhang left. Then he whispered softly,<br/>"Its not that simple..."</p>
<p>Dizzy from tiredness, lack of food and sleep, he stumbled to the elevator to the basement to get his car. Took 3 tries to insert the key to the ignition. "Should I be driving like this?"</p>
<p>He vaguely thinks as he drives out of the parking space. Twice he was abruptly woken by horns as the traffic lights turns green. He took a turn then was puzzled by a boom that rocked his car. And almost pulled him out of his seat if not for his seatbelt.</p>
<p>The car turned once...</p>
<p> And he slammed his head on the steering wheel. Glasses rained on him.</p>
<p>He was numb. </p>
<p>He heard screams.</p>
<p>"Bomb! Bomb!"</p>
<p>Where? He wanted to ask... </p>
<p>But he can't speak. </p>
<p>Then somebody, probably trying to help, asked:<br/>"Are you alright? Can you hear me?"<br/>But Jongin cannot move nor speak. His door was forcefully opened but Jongin's slowly losing consciousness...</p>
<p>"Jongin?"<br/>Somebody asked... </p>
<p>Then:</p>
<p>"No... Kim Jongin. Don't close your eyes. Say with me"</p>
<p>Jongin wanted to, He's a doctor for goodness sake. If a person with a head injury sleeps he will lose some chances that he'll wake up again. </p>
<p>But he's so tired... </p>
<p>So tired, no will to live…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyungsoo was nearby when he heard a loud boom...</p>
<p>"What the hell?" He ran as he saw a car rolled once and people are screaming.  He sees the police going to the bomb site but the car was neglected, he flagged down a police and said he's a soldier and is going to help.</p>
<p>Looking at his uniform the police nodded grimly and thank him. Telling him the ambulances are on their way.  He made his way to the car and saw a man slumped on the steering wheel.</p>
<p>"Are you alright? Can you hear me?"</p>
<p>No answer…</p>
<p>He gently lifted the head and stared...<br/>"Jongin?"</p>
<p>NO! God, NO!!!!</p>
<p>Jongin groggily looked at him and muttered "sleepy"</p>
<p>"No... Kim Jongin. Don't close your eyes. Stay with me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared in horror when he heard Jongin muttered:</p>
<p>"So tired... No will to live."</p>
<p>Frantic with worry his training deserted him. </p>
<p>He cried and screamed NO!</p>
<p>Then Jongin closed his eyes and slumped his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the hospital, Kyungsoo was hunched over the plastic chair, waiting and waiting for any news on Jongin. At first he hounded the nurses and doctors until he was firmly told that if he did not stop, he would be escorted out. </p>
<p>He stopped, he needs to be here for Jongin if... NO, not if, WHEN he wakes up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It gave him time to think. <br/>To think about the past…</p>
<p>Jongin suddenly telling him, he has been accepted to a good medical school and he needs to focus on his dream and asks to break up with him. Telling him all these, with face devoid of emotion. Just like reciting the alphabet.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo cried and pleaded. But it's like pleading to a stone wall. Deaf and blind to anything he says. So he told him to go and never wanted to see Jongin again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has been years...</p>
<p>Yes he's still hurt that Jongin left him because of his dream to be a doctor. But when he saw him bleeding and muttering he has no will to live, he just...melted. </p>
<p>He realized his love for Jongin is still there, in a hidden space in his heart. </p>
<p>Buried in anger which melted away the moment he sees that the love of his life is in the brink of death.</p>
<p>He remembered the shocked look and the hurt in Jongin's eyes when he screamed at him and walked out on him. </p>
<p>Did Jongin regret leaving him? He looks so thin now when he saw him earlier. He seems sick even before the bomb incident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was startled when someone touched his shoulder. <br/>"Are you the one who brought Dr Kim in?</p>
<p>He jerked his head and saw a kindly smile on the doctor's face.</p>
<p>"I'm Dr Zhang a colleague of Dr Kim and his attending physician now. "</p>
<p>"How is he?" Kyungsoo tentatively asks.</p>
<p>"He suffered a concussion and we are hoping there would be no blood clots in his brain, good thing he has his seatbelt on so there are not much injuries except for some cuts and the bump on his head. Some required stitches but nothing major. All we have to watch for now is blood clots or any damages to his brain." Dr Zhang thoroughly explains to him and Kyungsoo sadly bows.</p>
<p>"Oh and he's severely dehydrated and a bit under nourished. He has not been eating nor sleeping well for a couple of months now. I told him to rest but he says he has nothing now but work because he left everything else behind. Makes no sense to me but I see in your expression that it means something to you..."</p>
<p>Kyungsoo was scared to hope... </p>
<p>But here is Dr Zhang saying things he wanted to hear...</p>
<p>"Jongin and I...we...uh.."</p>
<p>"No need to explain, before he went into work frenzy without eating or sleeping, I remember I always saw Dr Kim sneaking in your room even if he was swamped with patients. He took an interest in your case even if its not his specialty. He requested, even insisted he'd be able to see your charts and visit you since he treated you first." Dr Zhang laughed at the memory. </p>
<p>"When he wakes up, I think you both need to talk. Oh but not right away, let him rest first."</p>
<p>He thanked Dr Zhang. A nurse came and led him to Jongin's room. He looks frail and small lying there. With tubes and machines around him. Kyungsoo gently took Jongin's hand, careful not to dislodge anything. As the soldier clasped their hands together, he broke down and cried.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Kyungsoo woke to a pat on his head. He blinked and saw Jongin has opened his eyes... And smiled at him! Oh, wow… this… this is more than he has hoped for.</p>
<p>Then Jongin spoke:<br/>"Hi! Ummm... Who are you?"</p>
<p>With those words, Kyungsoo's world crumbles… </p>
<p>The beeping in the machine increased and suddenly Jongin looked distressed. </p>
<p>He saw his pained reflection on the glass of the window. Oh, I look hurt that's why he's distressed.</p>
<p>He forced himself to genuinely smile at the young doctor. He sees this as an opportunity to start over but he didn't want to lie.</p>
<p>"I'm Kyungsoo. And I'm here for you." There... not a lie.</p>
<p>The young doctor smiled. <br/>"You're here for me? You are my soldier Kyungsoo?"</p>
<p>Stunned, Kyungsoo could hardly talk.</p>
<p>"You remember?" The soldier whispered. "You remember me?"</p>
<p>The young doctor grinned, "Uh no, but you said you are here for me and you are in uniform."</p>
<p>Jongin giggled softly.</p>
<p>But Kyungsoo's heart is broken. Jongin doesn't really remember him.He forced another smile as he faced him. Needing to get out of the room before he breaks down.<br/>"I'm going to call the doctor." He muttered as he hurriedly went out.</p>
<p>"But- " Jongin says as Kyungsoo shuts the door.</p>
<p>"Patient Kim is awake... I need to go.please tell the doctor and have someone tend to him." Kyungsoo tells the nurse at the station then ran until he's out of the hospital and in his car before he allowed the tears to fall.</p>
<p>He's devastated. He really wanted a chance with Jongin, to talk, to fix things, to heal all the hurt.</p>
<p>But now he is afraid. If Jongin really forgot him, will he remember? Will he love me again? Is there really a chance to heal their love?</p>
<p>Ringing interrupted his thoughts.</p>
<p>Unregistered #.</p>
<p>"Hello, Sgt. Do speaking."</p>
<p>Soft voice answered:<br/>"Where is my soldierSoo?"</p>
<p>He is shaken…</p>
<p>He dropped the phone.</p>
<p>He heard a frantic soft "Hello? Hello?" </p>
<p>When he fumbled with his phone, he took a deep breath and answered, "uh... Yes?"</p>
<p>"Where are you? I thought you'd be here for me?" </p>
<p>The elder soldier could definitely imaging the pout on the young doctor's face. He used to be clingy when sick. It seems it hasn't changed a bit. </p>
<p>"I just need to go for a while. I have a job to do." </p>
<p>"But Soldier Soo.." That nickname again. Jongin used to call him "Soo" saying it sounds much sweeter...</p>
<p>He steeled himself from giving in knowing he needed the space.</p>
<p>"You need to wait."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finishing the incident report and filing for leave, he wondered if this is the right thing to do... </p>
<p>Heaving a sigh, he went home to shower and collect several changes of clothing.. Knowing he would be needing it if they were to fix this mess. He needs to stay with Jongin.</p>
<p>He left his house with a heavy heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he arrived and steps out of the elevator, Dr Zhang stopped him from going to Jongin's room. </p>
<p>"We need to talk."</p>
<p>They went to his office.</p>
<p>"Please sit down, I'll cut down to the basics. Seems Dr Kim has selective amnesia as with people with head injuries. Usually it goes away in time."</p>
<p>Kyungsoo suspected as much.</p>
<p>"Should we call his family?" He asks, it's supposed to be a standard procedure to inform the immediate family.</p>
<p>Dr Zhang was surprised...<br/>"You didn't know? He lost all of his family in an accident several years ago, he has no one..."</p>
<p>Kyungsoo's shoulder slumped at the news,<br/>"I didn't know that he had no one. He had been alone."</p>
<p>"He is someone special to you." It was not a question…</p>
<p>"Uh, Jongin and I, uh... Before university... We..."</p>
<p>Dr Zhang cuts his stammering.</p>
<p>"Jongin is a good colleague as well as a friend. I need to be sure he's taken care of. Will you stay with him?"</p>
<p>"Yes." He answered firmly.</p>
<p>Dr Zhang smiled when the soldier answered without hesitation.</p>
<p>"Go on.. he has been pestering me and the nurses about you. We had to get your contact info from the hospital records you filled up. Go and see him." Dr Zhang gently urged him to the door.</p>
<p>Unlike his answer to Dr Zhang, Kyungsoo has some misgivings. But he's determined to talk &amp; fix this so why not take care of him while he is at it.<br/>He carefully opened the door, afraid to wake Jongin up if he's sleeping. A beautiful smile adorned Jongin's face when he saw him.</p>
<p>"Soldier Soo!" The younger said as he extended his arms with grabby hands as if asking for a hug. Kyungsoo was determined to keep his distance while Jongin doesn't remember him but seeing him like this brings back so many memories when they were together, Jongin has always been sweet and clingy.</p>
<p>The elder gave him a close lipped smile as he entered and took the younger's hands, refusing the hug which put a pout on that handsome face.</p>
<p>"No hugs?" Jongin removes his hands from Kyungsoo's grasp and sulks.</p>
<p>"You like to hug strangers?" Counters the elder.</p>
<p>"No, but I feel like I've known you all my life. Whenever I see you, I feel..." Jongin abruptly stops as if trying to make sense of what he feels.</p>
<p>"But you don't remember me. You don't know me." Kyungsoo interrupts the younger's musings.<br/>With a frustrated huff Jongin faced him.</p>
<p>Grabbed the elder's hand and placed it above his heart.<br/>Jongin looked straight at his eyes and said something Kyungsoo would never have imagined.</p>
<p>"I feel like my heart knows you." After blurting those words, the younger grabs him in a hug and buries his face on the elder's neck.</p>
<p>"J-jongin..." Kyungsoo tries to disentangle himself from the strong arms wrapped around him.</p>
<p>"No! I wanna stay here" a muffled protest came from the vicinity of his neck in which Jongin's face is still buried. With a sigh, he gave up and hesitantly patted the younger's head.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo stiffened when he felt Jongin nuzzling his neck.</p>
<p>"You smell good Soo."</p>
<p>"That's because I showered before I came. And that's HYUNG to you." The elder reprimanded. </p>
<p>"But I like Soo better coz it sounds much sweeter."</p>
<p>Kyungsoo stiffened.</p>
<p>Oh hell, that's what Jongin used to say before they broke up.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo suddenly pushed Jongin and stood up. He glared accusingly at the younger.</p>
<p>"You ARE messing with me, you remember don't you? Is this your way of messing up with my feelings again?" </p>
<p>Jongin looked at him, confusion written all over his face, tears gathering in his eyes.</p>
<p>"No Soo! What's wrong? What did I do? Did I say or did something wrong?" </p>
<p>Tears spilled and rolled down the younger's pale cheeks and Kyungsoo rubbed a hand across his face in frustration.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, you should be resting." He tried to calm the younger and helped him to lie down.</p>
<p>But Jongin refused, with a sorrow filled sob he whispered his fears.</p>
<p>"Did I hurt you before?" Silence…</p>
<p>"Were we togeth-" the younger abruptly changed his words, "Did I mess with you? Was I... cruel?" With that last word Jongin hid his face in his hands and cried.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo regretted his outburst. This was not helping Jongin. He took the younger"s hands from his face and gently hugged him swaying a bit and patting Jongin's back.</p>
<p>A few moments past, the elder looked at the tear stained face of Jongin who now looks calm but extremely sad.</p>
<p>"You need to rest."</p>
<p>With a resigned sigh Jongin lie down while Kyungsoo fixed his blanket. <br/>The elder smiled albeit a small one and murmured "sleep, okay?"</p>
<p>Jongin closed his eyes but another tear escaped his eyelids.</p>
<p>He hurt Soo. The only person he felt connected to. The only person his heart remembers.</p>
<p>His mind might not remember but his heart felt drawn to him. And now he is confused, why would he hurt such a kind &amp; selfless person. Is he that cruel?<br/>His heart hurts at the thought.<br/>Kyungsoo doesn't deserve to be hurt.</p>
<p>" I wish I didn't survive." He whispered as he fell asleep</p>
<p>Kyungsoo was about to step away when he heard the sad words that came from Jongin's lips. </p>
<p>Oh god, NO! Why? Why would he wish something like that? </p>
<p>Remembering the words Jongin said before he lost consciousness that he has 'no will to live'.</p>
<p>The brushed his thumb on the stray tear that rolled down the younger's cheek.<br/> "No Jongin, never wish that. I am really glad you survived. We will work this out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyungsoo was napping on the couch meant for visitors when a commotion woke him up.</p>
<p>"What happened?" He asks the nurse hovering near the doctor who was flashing a penlight on Jongin's eyes. <br/>"I was checking his vitals when he suddenly clutched his head saying his head hurts. Then he started to moan in pain so I called Dr Zhang."</p>
<p>Jongin was squirming and moaning in pain. A male nurse clutching his wrists so the doctor could check him.<br/>"Dim the lights and close the curtains." Dr Zhang turned to him and said, "I think he remembers some things now. He called me Lay earlier, no one calls me that except him."</p>
<p>Dr Zhang smiled, "I think all he needs now is more rest and some pills for his headache. He can be discharged whenever he's ready."</p>
<p>After a pain injection, in a few minutes Jongin became quiet and calm.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo walked near Jongin's bedside, staring at the younger male with an arm draped over his eyes.</p>
<p>"You OK?" He softly asked not knowing if the other is sleeping.</p>
<p>"Will you still be there for me if they send me home?" Jongin suddenly asks.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo surprisingly knows the answer to that question, </p>
<p>"Yes.."</p>
<p>"Soo..." Jongin suddenly sat up, wincing a bit but held his gaze steadily. </p>
<p>"I was an asshole and a half back before college."</p>
<p>"Jongin... You need to re-"<br/>The said younger held up his hand to interrupt the elder.</p>
<p>"I need to say this. I remember... Everything... It took a jolt of pain, the same one I gave you before, for me to remember I was an asshole to leave you. I should have balanced my love for you with studying. O should have not listened to my parents, saying our love could be an obstacle to pursue my dreams."</p>
<p>Jongin's tears flowed like droplets of rain on his cheeks.</p>
<p>"I've been regretting everything I've done to you and when I saw you lying on the stretcher bleeding and broken, I made it my mission to mend you. To fix whatever damage I've done. To ask dor another chance. But the time you mistake my concern as stopping you on fulfilling your dream I..."</p>
<p>Jongin stopped, took a shaky breath, wipe his tears and continued. "You told me I had no right to do that because I relinquished all the rights I have when I left you."  Fiddling with his fingers he refused to look at Kyungsoo, for fear of seeing the hate in his eyes…</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Soo, after I'm discharged, you are free. I won't bother you anymore. I just hope you forgive me someday." He took another shaky breath trying to be strong.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo shook his head,<br/>"There you are again making decisions without consulting me. Jongin, look at me"<br/>The young doctor shook his head, still refusing to look at Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>"Nini..." </p>
<p>With that old nickname uttered softly, Jongin slowly lifted his head. Kyungsoo cupped the younger's cheek, thumbs tracing cheekbones.</p>
<p>"Nini, now that we have fulfilled our dreams, should every hurt we suffered be forgiven?  Let's start anew. Are you ok with that?" With a tiny nod and Jongin's own hand cupping the elder's nape, Kyungsoo moves for a chaste kiss, a small peck. As he backs away, Jongin suddenly tugged at his nape chasing the elders lips and plunged in for a deeper kiss.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo was swept away by Jongin's kisses, sucking and licking his lips. Tongue seeking entrance. As he was about to grant it a discreet cough sounded in the room. Kyungsoo, red in th face tried to step away but was pulled on Jongin's lap.</p>
<p>" Now Lay, why on earth would you interrupt a make out session?" Jongin smirked as he tried to calm an indignant Kyungsoo on his lap.<br/>" Well now that I see that you are er.. up and about, we can process your hospital discharge" Dr Zhang wiggled his eyebrows at Jongin.</p>
<p>"Ok whatever... Just go! You just interrupted 8 years of drought." The young doctor ducked as Kyungsoo tried to cover his mouth with a hand. </p>
<p>"Lock the door will ya?" Hearing the lock click, Jongin lay on his bed pulling Kyungsoo with him. </p>
<p>Ending the 8 yr drought with kisses and more.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The picture prompt was from:</p>
<p> @weareoneKAISOO</p>
<p>Again, thanks for reading.</p>
<p>Please leave kudos and comments about the fic. I enjoy reading them.</p>
<p>Say Hi! to me on Twitter: @ joyeuxsoo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>